


Something else entirely

by PoisonJack



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, General au, Jack Has Feelings, Keepsakes, M/M, Romance, oh Jack don't be so embarrassed, omg i love that that's an actual tag in the system ahahah, you love your rhysie so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys finds a picture of himself Jack keeps on his person. The man adamantly swears it's not his. Fluff ensues.</p><p>For the muse sentence prompts on tumblr. "That isn't mine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something else entirely

**Author's Note:**

> I pounded out a bunch of these single sentence prompts in the past two days. Lots of fun :) Thank you sweet anons who requested. The longer of these works will be posted here on my ao3 account. The shorter ones will remain on my tumblr where they originated. They will be added to my fic master list which is linked at the top of my tumblr :) 
> 
> I might add a few words here and there, minor polish. Basically the same exact fics as posted on my tumblr :)

“Hey you got a pen?” Rhys asked Jack as the younger man felt about his own person.

“Why would I have a pen?”

Rhys gave him a raise of his brow. “Impromptu stabbings, for one,” Rhys suggested. "Memos for another."

“I’m a little more hands on, pumpkin. You know all about that.” Jack waggled his eyebrows at Rhys and the younger man rolled his eyes.

“Really though? You don’t have a _single_ pen on you?”

Jack grumbled about Rhys not appreciating his brilliance as he searched his pants pockets and inner waistcoat, pulling out multiple things that were not pens, and making Rhys wonder how the CEO was carrying so much without showing it.

Rhys was frankly shocked at the sheer amount of crap Jack had on him as he removed stuff from his pockets. Multiple scraps of paper and gum wrappers, flat bronze gear pieces, a whole stack of ragged loose-leaf papers and note cards, and a silver packet of lube to which he gave Rhys a dirty leer.

And that was only from one side of his body.

He was still digging around his person while Rhys messed in the pile of stuff the man had laid out on the desk, digging out the pieces of trash and binning them. Jack finally found a pen, exclaiming his brilliance for how prepared he always was, but Rhys wasn’t looking at him anymore.

The younger man had a slightly frayed and bent square in his hand that made Jack stiffen. He was looking at it with confusion, surprise, suspicion, and finally elation. When he gave Jack a look and a slowly growing smirk, the older man gave him a caught but defiant expression in turn.

“That isn’t mine.”

Rhys raised a brow at the CEO as he looked down at the paper in his hand. It was a picture of Rhys, asleep on his belly and naked in Jack’s bed. He didn’t remember Jack taking that picture. And he wasn't surprised that he didn't. He looked from the image and back up to Jack expectantly, a knowing smile on his smug face.

“It… Never know when I might need to finish myself off to that filthy face of yours, princess.”

Rhys snorted and gave him a look of disbelief and looked back at himself in the picture. This was _definitely_ not jerk-off material. Rhys’ hair was all mussed, mouth hanging open and drooling as he obviously snored away. His head was pillowed on one arm with the other flopped next to him, face smooshed against his own skin. No, this wasn't jerk-off material. It was something else entirely.

Rhys chanced another grin at the older man. Jack only frowned.

“Quit looking at me like that.”

Rhys wasn’t quite chuckling, but he was smirking in pleasure at the photo again. His ass wasn’t even exposed in the picture, half-covered by Jack’s blankets. It was about the least-sexy thing Rhys had ever seen. His expression changed from smug to amused as he looked at the CEO.

“It’s quite sweet, Jack,” Rhys told him. The older man’s face was flushed at the edges of his mask in embarrassment though his expression was adamantly stoic, scowling.

“Shut up and give it.”

Rhys dodged Jack’s grab with a simple movement of his hand and gave the photo a fond look before smiling at Jack, ultimately pleased. “If you wanted a picture, you could have just asked.”

Jack made another grab for it but Rhys moved it from his path. He gave Jack a smirk as he put the piece of paper behind his back and just enjoyed the older man’s scowl aimed his way.

The CEO moved into Rhys’ personal space as the younger man happily smiled at him, staying put. Jack’s scowl only deepened as he fit his hands on Rhys’ hips.

“ _Give it_ , pumpkin.”

The younger man moved his hands from his back to his front, smiling rather smugly as he tucked the photo into Jack’s vest breast pocket, right above his heart. Jack’s fingers only tightened on his hips while Rhys looked at the spot on Jack’s chest in consideration.

“I know a place that does boudoir photography, if you’d let me,” he purred against Jack, and ran his palms up and down the older man’s chest. He shot a close-lipped smile at the older man. “I’m thinking something with the red panties.”

Jack growled in the back of his throat and drew Rhys in closer against him, arms encircling the younger man as he fit their lips together. He kissed Rhys well and deeply until the younger man was clinging to him proper, dizzy for air, and Jack moved to suck a bruise to his throat. He growled in Rhys’ ear. “Make the appointment.”

Rhys just smiled against him as Jack worked magic against his neck, sighing and just hanging on for the ride as the older man nipped and kissed his skin, a hand stroking at the nape of Rhys’ neck and the other intermittently squeezing Rhys’ ass. The younger man just sighed against him with the treatment.

“Love you too, Jack.”

**Author's Note:**

> This thing was actually written quite a bit differently, and I was _so_ happy with it. THEN I had to have next lesson meeting with a teacher and I set down my phone. Open up the ask back in tumblr and BAM! The whole damn thing was gone aaaagh D:
> 
> Come sin with me. I write and blog a lot of borderporn :) http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com
> 
> Related fanart [here](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/146602533505/qvoro-inspired-by-this-fic-by) woo!


End file.
